


Lets Dance

by Multifandom20



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode 3x10, Episode AU: s03e10 Overlooked, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom20/pseuds/Multifandom20
Summary: “That’s okay, I’ll dance with Dot.” Alexis turned to look at the older woman.“I would rather die.” Dot says as she turns and makes her way to the refreshment table on the other side of the room.“Do you want to dance with me instead?” it was Twyla.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Kudos: 11





	Lets Dance

“That’s okay, I’ll dance with Dot.” Alexis turned to look at the older woman and missed the door opening and another person walking in. Dot was giving her a death glare that made Alexis take a little step back in shock, she has never met an old woman who held so much spite towards her even though they didn’t know each other. 

“I would rather die.” Dot says as she turns and makes her way to the refreshment table on the other side of the room. Alexis just stares in a little shock as the woman moves surprisingly quickly for an older lady. Alexis missed the presence of a person behind her and quickly turned around and ran into someone. A small yelp left Alexises mouth she was flailing around because she was eighty percent sure that she should be falling, however, there are tight arms around her waist stopping her from falling. She looked up to see who she ran into and who was nice and strong enough to catch her after. 

“Twyla! Oh my god, I am like sooo, sorry for running into you. But thank you for catching me.” Alexis was finally standing to her full height she got a good look at Twyla, the other girl was dressed more casual than when she was working at the cafe, Twyla was wearing white high top converse, black jeans, and a plain light blue t-shirt. Alexis really liked this look on the other woman. Twyla had her signature smile on and if Alexis was honest it really brightened up her day.

“So I overheard and don’t feel bad, Dot really only lets Ted dance with her. It’s honestly kind of a problem.” Twyla looks a little flustered but Alexis can tell that she’s just thinking. Alexis nods towards the table and Twyla follows her to get a cup of coffee. They two just stood there and caught up with Alexis finding out that Twyla managed to strike a partnership with David in order to use local teas for the cafe instead of the teas they had shipped in from china. Well, Twyla found out that Alexis was almost done school and if she passed she would finally have her high school diploma. 

“Do you want to dance with me instead?” it was Twyla that asked after they watched Ted move on to another woman as Dot put daggers into her head. Alexis sees Dot making her way over to the two of them and Alexis no longer wanting to be verbally assaulted grabbed Twyla’s hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Twyla quickly grabbed Alexis’s hip with one hand and linked their fingers as she leads them around the floor.

They danced most of the night not even realizing that they had done it until Ted asked Twyla to drive Alexis home. She obviously agreed. They two walked to her truck Twyla opening the door for Alexis. They both hummed those songs on the radio as Twyls drove them to the Motel. When they pulled up Alexis didn’t get out of the car right away, non of the lights were on in the Motel, so Alexis quickly glanced at the time and realized it was close to one in the morning. 

“Do you want me to get the door for you?” Twyla asked after about five minutes of Alexis not moving. With no answer, Twyla carefully got out of the truck and went over to the passenger side door to open it for Alexis. “I had a lot of fun tonight Twy, thank you!” Alexis took the hand that Twyla was offering and got out of the truck. “Thank you Alexis, I had fun tonight too. So I’ll see you later!” 

Alexis got into her room and couldn’t stop smiling she went and got ready for bed and she only had one thing on her mind.  
Twyla.  
She might just need to get Twyla to start paying more attention to her.


End file.
